User talk:Starbuckssilver5
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make uninformed edits. Fanon is not for here. *Be polite, friendly, and assume good faith. *Be sure to make a lot of edits! Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes the "Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, or Kingo, is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Underneath the search bar is a button titled create page, please use this instead of creating a category. I've move the content to Rogue Assassin. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello! First of all, welcome to Battlefront Wiki! I hope you can stay to help us become the best guide for the Battlefront galaxy! Second of all, please do not add contents into other people wishlist, as it is sort of rude. I also know that you try to fix the spelling on my wishlist but AIs is an actual term as "Artificial Intelligence" but is also known as "Bots" but I prefer AI. In addition to my wishlist, you add contents that include things from TCWs show, and if you see my list, you will notice I wrote down that no contents from TCWs show, so if you add what you add, it will contradict each other. But with that aside, again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Helmet Contest Sure, I'd love to partake in your Helmet Contest! By the way, can I use your picture as a base for the helmet, or do I have to get my own picture to edit? EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 00:26, 7/21/2012 Hello Thank you for your message, next time please add the four tildes ( Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC)) at the end of the message and, if you can, add a headline to each message by typing in that box on the top right hand of the editor that is labled "Subject/headline." Your edits here, as I have seen King of All 42 said, have been helpful to an extent. Please do not add images that is not required, and we try our best to make the image in the article battlefront based, so please do not add non-battlefront pictures to the article. Though I am naturally nice, please note that I am serious at what I am to enforce. With that said, good luck and happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Try not to make so many blog posts please, the user page is a better place for videos or things not related to SWBF, Thanks. Consider the link I posted as my entry to the contest. Also make sure images are only from BF if possible. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Mm? Other than doing my job? Please do tell me. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Well, yes, if it is nessessary. I am waiting for respond right now, so do not remove the tag. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Your article? Is that so? What part of Battlefront is that in? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Of course I read it, and not only that, I checked it's history too. First contributor: King of All 42. It is a stub article. If it is not a fact, it will be certainly removed. End of story. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *What helmet? And remember to sign. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just ask me which ones. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Question Ask it please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 4 tides is your signature, 5 adds a time stamp to the post. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well... Some good edits and with a few users when I was starting, other admins want someone to watch a specific timezone, and I seem to have a free enough scheduled. But now things changed and becoming an admin is a lot harder. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *What do you mean? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry for the delay of answering, but The Clone Apart Season 2 is delayed because the creater want to focus on his book for now and not the season, but he will start it again soon, or so he say. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: No problem, I was wandering about it myself, just before you message me.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hello, Starbuckssilver5, I know that you have started with the wrong foot in this wiki, but if anything, I am believe people can change, so I wish you Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. Life is only so long, so enjoy it well, and we will try to treat you better in the coming year, as long as equal treatment is handed back. Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Shocking, I know As always, I try to please, but lately, the odd timeframe form me lead me to not see your message until very recently. According to the site, which is now back up online, the next episode is around...May the 7th. They explained that "making video games is hard." I hope this answer your prolonged question, again, sorry for delay. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC)